Conventionally, so-called indoor light, such as fluorescence light, incandescent light, etc., which is installed on a ceiling surface has been used as a lighting device, for example in sickrooms in hospitals, etc. Due to the location of the lighting device, the lighting effects at the bedside of a patient lain in a sickroom in hospital become comparatively weak. Therefore, even when the indoor light is turned on, in order to examine the conditions of a patient in an accurate and detailed manner, it is required to use a flashlight such as a penlight, etc. to pinpoint parts of interest, in addition to the indoor light.
However, for examining the conditions of a patient with such a flashlight, it is necessary that the examiner has a flashlight, which is capable of irradiating light to parts of interest, readily available at hand; for this reason, one hand is occupied by holding such a flashlight, which has been considered problematic in terms of mechanical operations thereof.
Moreover, when a flashlight is used as a lighting device to examine, manipulate, or operate narrow and complex locations, the light from a hand-held flashlight is irradiated in a straight direction, which results in leaving some portions insufficiently irradiated, wherein portions to be observed cannot be fully illuminated as desired.
In connection with the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a lighting device that can irradiate light arbitrarily to a desired place.